Heartbeat
Heartbeat is Serina's first solo song. It was first revealed on February 16, 2016. It received a physical release on the album Tani, alongside the rest of the first wave of solo songs. Lyrics Japanese= (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) 何だったっけ答えは マチガイだらけの紙 そんなこんな気にしない リズム刻んでいこっ! マルとバツが混ざって わたしの地図できてく 果てしないビートで 繰り返す毎日は自分次第 笑ってさ 足と手とホラ動かしてこ 太陽も雲も楽しそうだ 駆けぬけてく鼓動 今日も風にのり空へ 上昇(GoGo) 泣いて笑って上へ 突き進んでく衝動 それは胎内で聞いた キラキラな(Fly high) 未来・サラウンド (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) 教室のグルーヴは (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) 世界中へ散りばめよう 大地を刺すキック ひた走るよスネア 虹を架けるライド 居てもたってもなハイハット 小さな頃から一緒にいた 元気をくれる音 わたしのハート・ビート 繋がってく鼓動 今日も紡いでく奇跡 前進(GoGo) 踊り跳ねて前へ 終わりのない軌道 それは細胞のすみで キラキラと(Joyful) 光るサラウンド (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) ノートのすみに書いた (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) メロディ降り注ぐ明日へ (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) 教室のグルーヴは (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) 世界中へ散りばめよう わたしたちからのハート・ビート |-|Romaji= (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) nan dattakke kotae wa machigai darake no kami sonna konna ki ni shinai rizumu kizande iko! maru to batsu ga mazatte watashi no chizu dekiteku hate shinai biito de kurikaesu maininchi wa jibun shidai waratte sa ashi to te to hora ugokashiteko taiyou mo kumo mo tanoshisou da kakenuketeku kodou kyou mo kaze ni nori sora e joushou (GoGo) naite waratte ue e tsukisusundeku shoudou sore wa tainai de kiita kirakira na (Fly high) mirai saraundo (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) kyoushitsu no guruuvu wa (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) sekaijuu e chiribameyou daichi o sasu kikku hitahashiru yo sunea niji o kakeru raido ite mo tatte mo na haihatto chiisana koro kara isshou ni ita genki o kureru oto watashi no haato biito tsunagatteku kodou kyou mo tsumuideku kiseki zenshin (GoGo) odorihanete mae e owari no nai kidou sore wa saibou no sumi de kirakira to (Joyful) hikaru saraundo (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) nooto no sumi ni kaita (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) merodii furisosogu ashita e (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) kyoushitsu no guruuvu wa (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) sekaijuu e chiribameyou watashitachi kara no haato biito |-|English= (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) What was that? A piece of paper covered in mistakes Don’t sweat the small stuff like that Let’s beat out our rhythm! Ticks and crosses overlap and blend together Drawing my map forward With an unending beat You get to choose whether your life is exciting So keep on laughing Get your arms and legs moving, let’s get going Rain or shine we can still have a great day Chasing after that beat Let’s ride the wind into the sky Rising higher and higher (GoGo) Above all the laughter and tears With an unending drive to move on forward That’s been with me since the day I was born Toward the shining (Fly high) Surround sound of the future (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) Let’s take the groove of this classroom (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) And bring it to the whole world An earth-pounding bass drum A max-speed snare A rainbow-shining ride cymbal A restless hi-hat We’ve always been together Creating the sound that can bring happiness: My heartbeat Joining together with the beat Today I’ll keep making miracles happen Moving onward (GoGo) Dancing and leaping forward On an endless trajectory I feel it deep in my cells The shining (Joyful) Luminous surround sound (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) There’s a melody scribbled in the corners of my notebook (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) I’ll surround myself in it and move toward tomorrow (Make a move,going on. Listen to my heartbeat.) Let’s take the groove of this classroom (Have a dream,together, I can feel your heartbeat.) And bring it to the whole world That’s our heartbeat Gallery Category:Irodorimidori Category:Music Category:Solo songs